Thistle and Weeds
by MarthaJones11
Summary: Armin wasn't fast enough to stop Mikasa from interfering at Eren's trial. Levi is not amused that his authority was questioned in front of the entire military command – and Mikasa has no idea what her actions have unleashed.
1. Invocation

I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: `Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,  
And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear -  
"My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"  
Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare  
The lone and level sands stretch far away.'

Percy Bysshe Shelley


	2. Some Fierce Maenad

A collective gasp went up from the tribunal room as Levi rained blow upon blow over Eren's restrained body. Blood few from his mouth. Boots pounded on his head and drove into his ribs. The captain was going to kill Eren – or else, Eren would shift and kill everyone in the room.

Mikasa couldn't take it any longer. Jumping quickly from her standing position near the railing, she maneuvered away from Armin's grasp and vaulted effortlessly over the barrier.

"Mikasa, wait!" came Armin's cry from somewhere behind her.

She paid no attention. All of her energy was focused on Captain Levi and his heavy boots that had driven Eren – her Eren – to near unconsciousness. She flashed back to the day Eren had driven back her attackers to save her life. Today, she repaid that debt.

"Enough!" she shouted as she reached the captain, forcefully wrenching his shoulders back and throwing his body away from Eren's bleeding form.

The captain stumbled backward, clearly not expecting any attack on his person, then raised his eyes to the attacker. Mikasa cringed, inwardly shrinking away from his gaze, yet she firmly positioned herself between Eren and the captain. Levi's gaze was cold and unfeeling, yet blazing with some hidden rage that Mikasa knew she had unleashed. He stalked slowly over and raised a single hand, prepared to rain down blows upon this new protector of Eren.

"Stop!" came a voice from the crowd.

Mikasa did not hear the rest of the exchange. She only knew that Levi's hand had faltered and fallen, and that Eren was unchained behind her and dragged from the room, bleeding and unconscious. Levi remained stoic and dangerously still, staring at her through the entire proceeding. He raised a hand. Immediately, two members of his regiment were at his side.

"Take her to my chambers," he said quietly.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Mikasa's elbows, locking them behind her as the two men dragged her forcibly from the tribunal room. She saw a tall, blond haired man rush over to Levi and whisper rapidly in his ear, but the captain waved him off and stalked away. It was the last thing she saw before the men threw her into a small room and closed the door, leaving her in total darkness.

* * *

Hours passed – or perhaps days, she did not know. Hunger gnawed at her stomach, and her mind knew no sense of time as she passed in and out of moments, falling asleep then jolting awake with no sense of place. But none of it mattered because Eren was safe.

The door suddenly flew open. Bright rays of light blinded Mikasa's eyes, and she cried out and covered them with her forearm. Heavy boots sounded on the cold stone floor, and Mikasa heard the door slam shut. She ventured to open her eyes.

A single candle lit the room, illuminating the face of Captain Levi. His eyes still burned, dancing with rage in the candlelight. Mikasa wanted to hide away in the corner, but she rose to her feet to meet his gaze. They stood staring for several moments, and then Levi sighed and placed the candle on a nearby desk.

Mikasa barely had time to register his movements before a stinging blow spread across her face, and she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek in pain. Strong fingers wrenched her jaw up to unforgiving eyes.

"I've always believed that pain is the most effective form of punishment," the captain said softly. "And for questioning my authority before the entire military leadership, that is your sentence. Pain."

He stood, wrenching her up with him by the shoulders, and threw her again to the ground. Mikasa landed painfully on her side, and barely caught her breath before Levi began raining heavy kicks on her sides and stomach. Blood came threw her mouth, and she coughed heavily, spitting it out on the stone floor.

Blow upon blow, kick upon kick, slap upon slap, rained down on her body. She knew she couldn't take much more before the damage was physically irreversible.

But she refused to cry out. She would remain strong - for herself, for Eren, for every one of those damn soldiers who was everyday abused and ordered to their death by their superiors.

Suddenly, Levi's boots moved away. Mikasa dared to steal a heavy glance at the captain as he snatched the candle from the desk and moved to the door, refusing to look back at her as he left the room. Mikasa collapsed into sobs that wracked her broken body as she drifted off into restless dreams.


	3. Only Less Free

The heavy door swung open, rousing Mikasa heavily from her sleep. Blinking, she attempted to remember everything that had happened as the tall, slender figure of a man stood illuminated in the doorway. Who was it? Was it Arwin or Eren?

Eren. Now she remembered. With incredible effort, Mikasa took hold of the sturdy desk and pulled herself up from the ground, biting her tongue in an effort to avoid crying out in pain.

"Where – " she coughed and spat out dried blood on the stone floor. "Where is Eren?" she finished, glaring at the figure in the doorway. "What have you done with him?

Captain Levi sighed deeply and moved away from the door, closing it behind him. Total darkness again enveloped the room. The strike of a match, the whiff of smoke, and a large candle again illuminated the space. Levi placed the candle on the desk and walked around, dragging a single chair from the corner of the room and throwing himself stiffly into it. He stared at Mikasa for several moments. Despite her resolve, she felt anxious, exposed, under his intense gaze.

"Your boyfriend is the least of your concerns, girl," he finally spoke.

"He's not –" Mikasa started angrily, but her words were cut off by a sudden, piercing jolt of pain that sprung from her ribs. Crying out, she grabbed at her side, but made every effort to remain standing. Levi seemed amused.

"You may sit," he said, laughter dancing behind his eyes.

She glanced around the room, but saw only the desk and the chair Levi already occupied. He seemed to understand her confusion. His voice dropped all trace of amusement and became soft and dangerous.

"If you won't sit, then you may kneel."

Mikasa hissed through her pain.

"Not for a tyrant like you," she responded defiantly.

Silence filled the room. They stared down each other, Levi with eyes that burned with anger and Mikasa with a glare that aimed to drop her captor dead. Neither moved. Levi spoke first.

"No, you won't kneel for me," he whispered. "But you've been here several days, girl, and I have personally ensured you haven't had food or water. Would you kneel for them?"

The door again swung open, and a taller, older man with grey hair strode through, carrying a tray of bread and water. Mikasa had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Her stomach rumbled as the food was placed on the desk, just beyond her grasp. The new man looked curiously at her, then bowed deeply to Levi before again exiting the room and slamming the door.

Levi was still seated. Mikasa noted his posture had slackened slightly. She took her chance, lunging for the crust of bread nearest to her. A sharp and tight grasp on her wrist made her cry out in pain and frustration – Levi was too fast, even for her. The grip tightened as she looked into the captain's deadpan gaze.

"You must be starving."

"I've known true starvation," she responded evenly, not allowing herself to glance at the food before her.

Levi smirked.

"Then you wouldn't mind a few more days, would you?"

Despite her best efforts, Mikasa couldn't help herself. She stole the quickest look at the food. Levi noticed and tightened his grip, again forcing her eyes back to his. The captain leaned forward, his cheek brushing softly against Mikasa's forehead, pushing her hair lightly away from her face.

"Kneel," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the proximity, but held her ground. She was determined to outlast Levi's power trip. Wrenching her hand out of his grasp, she stumbled backward away from the captain. His eyebrows raised in surprise before returning to their even stare.

"You are a challenge, aren't you?" he said softly. "He warned me you wouldn't learn easily."

"Who warned you?" Mikasa asked harshly. "Eren? Have you spoken to him? Where is he? Where are you keeping him?"

"Ah, it seems we've finally found the right string to pull," Levi said softly. "Tell me, girl, what would you do to learn the state of your precious Eren?"

Mikasa's eyes widened, as she understood the meaning behind Levi's words. She weighed her options, but made her decision within seconds. Looking down, she slowly lowered herself to her knees, grimacing as they made contact with the cold, stone floor, jarring her injuries from earlier.

Soft footsteps came her way. Suddenly, Levi's cold fingers drew her face up to meet his eyes. They danced with amusement.

"He is under my supervision, and will remain so. He is safe."

"I'm not sure being under your supervision ensures Eren's safety," Mikasa retorted, clasping a hand to her mouth when she realized the words had escaped.

But the captain only stared curiously at her before pushing her jaw aside and striding toward the door.

"Until tomorrow, girl," he said softly, leaving the room without another word.

It was several moments later that Mikasa realized he had left the candle and food behind.


	4. One Too Like Thee

Levi stalked into his room, wrenching off the white cravat he wore around his neck and hurling it across the room. Stupid girl, he thought, idiot girl. One day that stubborn, proud attitude of hers was going to get her killed.

He sighed, throwing himself into an armchair and kicking off heavy boots. He didn't despise the girl – Ackerman, he reminded himself – but she was too headstrong, with no concept of respect for authority. He had heard of her before Eren's trial; she was supposedly an incredibly skilled fighter, capable of taking down multiple titans without any assistance. Commander Erwin had mentioned the girl would likely be assigned to Levi's squad eventually.

"Although I'm not sure I'd want her," Levi muttered under his breath, rising to pour a tumbler of whisky before returning to his chair.

The girl's disdain for authority would endanger the entire squad. She'd have to learn that this was war, and in war, authority could not be challenged. This was a matter of life and death, not some vendetta against leadership.

A knock at the door roused Levi from his thoughts. He sighed, not wanting any visitors this evening. Still, it could be important – anything could be these days.

"Enter," he said.

The door swung open, and Commander Erwin walked briskly through, slamming it behind him. Levi's eyebrows shot up. He had rarely seen the Commander so enraged.

"Yes?" he asked the fuming Erwin.

The larger man stalked over to Levi, towering over him.

"I've just been informed that you haven't released Ackerman yet. Just why is that?"

Levi snorted. "She still needs sentencing. In case you've forgotten, Commander, that girl attacked a superior in front of the entire fucking military leadership," he said, pausing to take another drink. "I'm not releasing her until she's sentenced."

Erwin stood glaring at Levi, and then walked over to the uncorked decanter of whisky, pouring himself a glass and shooting it down before again facing the captain.

"No one will touch this case, Levi," he said. "The only option is to dishonorably discharge Ackerman – and no one wants to do that. She's the best fighter we've seen in years."

Levi shrugged.

"There will be others. Discharge her, if that's the damn law."

Erwin slammed his empty glass on the table. Fuming, he paced the space in front of Levi before again speaking.

"Her sentencing has been given to me – seeing as one of my officers was the one assaulted. And I will not discharge her, Levi," he said, holding up a hand as the captain began to protest. "I've already made my decision. Would you care to hear it?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, his gaze darkened, but he said nothing, and only nodded at the commander.

"Ackerman will join your squad effective immediately. She will be on probation for one month. Training is permitted, but she will not see active duty for thirty days," Erwin paused, and then continued. "She is under your supervision, Levi, but I swear to God, if I find out you're overstepping your authority in any way, I'll – "

"You'll what, exactly?" Levi interrupted quietly. "I'm the best fighter in this entire fucking army. You can't do without me, Erwin."

Erwin stood silently, his eyes locked on Levi's composed façade. Finally, he spoke, his voice cold.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Levi paused, and then stood to pour another glass of whisky. He shot it down. Turning to face the commander, he spoke candidly.

"The girl reminds me of myself. And I'm not going to be around forever, Erwin. I die; I need someone to take the squad. If it's going to be Ackerman, she had damn well better learn to be a fucking soldier."

Erwin stared curiously at Levi for several minutes. Then he turned and walked toward the door. Before leaving he turned back to face the captain.

"Just don't kill her, Levi," he said softly, and then walked out.

Levi stared at the space where Erwin had left. He turned and poured another glass of whisky and shot it down again. Sighing deeply, he walked shakily back to the armchair and lazily sat down. The girl was going to be the death of him; he could feel it deep down.

"Ackerman," he said out loud. "Ackerman."

He drew himself up from the chair and shrugged into his boots. Snatching the discarded cravat from across the room, he walked unsteadily through the door and down the hallway to have a little chat with Ackerman.


	5. Tameless and Swift and Proud

Levi stood with a hand propped against the wall for balance. He glared at the tall man in front of him.

"I said, open the door, Gunther."

The guard shook his head.

"With all due respect, Captain Levi, you're drunk," he said nervously, wringing his hands as he attempted to avoid Levi's piercing gaze. "I don't think now's a good time for you to see her."

Levi's eyes shot open. He stepped forward and seized the Gunther's shirt with his hand, drawing him close to his face.

"Are you disobeying the direct command of your Captain, Gunther?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

Gunther shot a look up and down the corridor, looking for someone to relieve him or for a superior to back him up. Finding himself totally alone, he dropped his gaze and shook his head. As Levi released the iron grip on his shirt, Gunther stepped back toward the door.

"Hai, Captain Levi," he said quietly, drawing the key and unlocking the door.

Levi stalked past Gunther without a second glance and slammed the door behind him. He was already upset because of his earlier conversation with Erwin, and having his competency questioned by a subordinate had completely fouled his mood.

"Ackerman," he said harshly, looking around the dimly lit room for the girl.

Where was she? She had been quick to talk back the previous times. Levi's eyes drifted over to the table where the solitary candle was burning low. He sighed heavily and swore under his breath.

"Fuck," he said softly.

The idiot girl had left the food and water untouched. Stupid girl. She needed the nourishment. Doubtless her stubborn pride had forced her to leave it – waiting for his next visit, a small act of defiance. Damn her, damn that girl. His gaze drifted across the room where a small figure sat leaning against the corner. Levi walked quickly over and bent down.

"Ackerman" he said firmly, slapping her face gently. "Wake up, Ackerman."

She made no movement. Levi's breath hitched. He held a hand to her parted lips, and released a sigh of relief when he realized she was still breathing. His eyes darted around the room. When he couldn't think of another option, Levi scooped the unconscious Ackerman into his arms and carried her to the door.

"Gunther!" he shouted, kicking the door with a heavy boot. "Open up!"

Immediately, the door swung open. Gunther's eyes were wide with concern, and he let forth a cry when he saw the passed out form of Ackerman in Levi's arms.

"What…what…?" he started, but Levi cut him off.

"Stupid girl didn't eat or drink anything. Idiot," he said, slurring his words slightly as he stumbled out of the room.

Gunther moved to catch him, but Levi shot up and glared at him.

"If you want to be of use, Gunther," Levi said, "Go and find a fucking medic. Send them directly to my quarters. Tell no one else. Understood?"

Gunther nodded, saluted the captain, and sprinted down the corridor.

Levi looked down at Ackerman. Her breathing was incredibly shallow, her eyes were sunken and her skin felt like ice to his touch. He sighed deeply and let forth a soft stream of curses, as he started moving toward his chambers. She reminded him so much of his younger self – so much disdain for authority, so much pride, so much that it would likely get her killed if she didn't learn to harness it.

Unless this stupid hunger strike killed her first, he thought. Levi felt a strange emotion at the thought of Ackerman dying. He shook it off. Erwin would murder him if anything happened to Ackerman – that's why he was so concerned, he told himself. He didn't care for the girl at all. She was a soldier, and that was it.

He held her body tighter to his chest.

Bursting through the door of his chambers, Levi laid Ackerman on his perfectly made bed. He sighed, thinking of the bloodstains that would be difficult to get out. But they didn't matter right now. A voice from behind startled him slightly.

"Captain Levi," someone said sharply.

He whipped around and came face-to-face with a medic.

"She hasn't eaten for several days, no water either, and she is probably suffering from some internal injuries," Levi explained simply, struggling to keep his speech from slurring.

The medic's eyebrows shot up.

"Why wasn't she brought to us sooner?" she asked. "Sounds like she was on a dangerous mission and needed immediate medical care."

Levi's eyes narrowed. He waved a hand toward the unconscious Ackerman.

"Are we going to waste time talking, or will you help her?" he asked sharply.

The medic nodded, and then moved past Levi to examine Ackerman. After several minutes, she turned back to face Levi, her face unreadable, but her voice sharp.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Captain."

Levi snorted and stood his ground.

"These are my chambers, Doctor," he responded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And your chambers have now become a medical ward. Unless you want me to get Commander Erwin involved, which for some reason I believe you wouldn't, then I suggest you leave now."

Levi fumed but said nothing. He gathered a few papers from his desk, and then turned and stalked from the room, not bothering to take a second glance back at the medic or at Ackerman. Stupid girl, he thought as he stumbled down the corridor. Proud, stupid girl.


	6. The Winged Seeds

Mikasa groaned and slowly opened her eyes against the bright daylight streaming in through windows above her head. If she hadn't been in pain, it would have seemed so peaceful, she thought, watching the sunlight dance into the room and illuminate dust floating in the air above the bed. She sunk deeper into the pillows, but stopped cold.

"Pillows?" she whispered. "Where am I?"

Fear shot through her. Why wasn't she in that dark room…what had happened? Quickly, Mikasa struggled to sit up in the bed. The heavy wool blanket fell from her shoulders and revealed tight white bandaged wrapped around her chest and stomach. She grabbed at them, attempted to unwind their grip.

"Stop!" cracked a sharp voice from just across the room.

Mikasa looked up. A medic, her eyes furrowed with concern and mouth pulled into a tight line, was walking quickly to her bedside. Mikasa stopped fumbling with the bandages, but didn't sink back down into the bed. She kept her guard up. The medic noticed, and her face softened slightly.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm Doctor Prescott, and I've been tending to your injuries for the past day." She frowned. "Do you remember what happened? You were starving, suffering from massive internal injuries, and had multiple surface wounds. You usually don't see that kind of damage in a recruit. Were you on a mission?"

Yes, Mikasa thought, a mission to save Eren and to stop the blind obedience to authority that consumed this organization. But she figured it was better to leave Captain Levi out of this for now. She shook her head.

"Everything's so fuzzy. I don't even remember how I got here."

Doctor Prescott raised her eyebrows, but seemed to accept Mikasa's excuse – for now. She turned to a side table and poured a glass of water, handed it to Mikasa, warning her to sip slowly. As Mikasa reveled in the taste, the doctor sat at the foot of her bed and watched her curiously.

"Yes?" Mikasa asked, not willing to put up with anyone else's shit today.

"Nothing," the doctor said airily. "Only," she continued, "The person who brought you here was Captain Levi. I saw him carrying you in his arms and putting you in his bed. Does that ring any bells?"

Levi? She thought. Why would the Captain, the man who punished her so severely and seemed hell bent on killing her, bring her to his own chambers to ensure her safety? It didn't add up.

"It doesn't," she said simply. She didn't care to talk to the medic anymore. She wanted answers, and those would only come from Levi. "Where is the Captain?"

"I sent him away," the doctor responded. "He was drunk and didn't need to be here."

Mikasa sat up further against the headboard.

"Send him in," she said.

The doctor stood quickly, her eyes full of surprise.

"You're not in much of a condition to make requests, recruit," she said sharply. "Captain Levi will return when I give permission."

"It wasn't a request," Mikasa said evenly. "Send him in, now."

Doctor Prescott huffed, but eventually turned toward the door, muttering something about insubordination and young recruits too big for their britches. She stopped before leaving the room.

"It may take some time to locate Levi. Try not to die between now and then," she said snidely before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Levi downed another glass of water and slammed it back on the table. He held his head, attempting to quell the pain throbbing behind his eyes.

"It's your own fault," came a voice from across the desk.

"Shut up, Erwin," he growled, in no state of mind for a lecture.

The commander smirked and circled around the desk. He grabbed the empty glass and refilled it, placing it in front of Levi along with two pain pills. As Levi drank them down, Erwin slowly lowered himself into his chair across from the hung-over captain and eyed him closely.

"Damn it, say what you want," Levi said sharply. "Lord knows, I deserve whatever hell you want to unleash."

Erwin only smiled sadly and shook his head.

"We all make mistakes, Levi," he said. "It's part of learning to lead. I've made mistakes, too. When I was a young captain, I once made a recruit run until I told then to stop. Three hours later, I was in a meeting when I realized I hadn't given them the order to leave." Erwin's face became sullen. "He was passed out, face down in the grass, when I found him. He was lucky to make it through the night."

Erwin shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, Levi," he said, more sharply now. "You've still royally pissed me off. And I'm not going to forget this for a while. But you're not the only one who's fucked up. It happens to the best of us."

"But I am the best of us," Levi responded darkly. "I am the best this military has to offer – and if I can't make her listen and obey, then who can?"

The commander raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Everything that's happened, and you're still focused on Ackerman's obedience?" Erwin asked. "Don't you care that she nearly died?"

"Of course I care," Levi hissed, standing quickly from the chair and grabbing the edge of the desk to steady himself. "Ackerman, as you said, is the best soldier we've seen in years. I'd be a damned fool if I didn't care about her potential."

Erwin smiled.

"Is that all you care about?" he asked quietly.

Levi whipped his head around, his hooded eyes blazing with intensity at the accusation the commander had just suggested.

"What the hell is that supposed to – "

A sharp knocking at the door cut off his words.

"Enter," Erwin said loudly. Then, more softly to Levi, "We're not finished with this conversation."

The tall doctor burst through the door, her face drawn and annoyed.

"Doctor Prescott," Erwin said, nodding to the medic.

Prescott saluted the two officers, and then turned to face Levi.

"Your little recruit demands to see you," she said, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Demands?" Levi asked, curious.

"Demands," Prescott said. "She's a headstrong one. Refuses to tell me how she got her wounds – I know she's not suffering from short-term memory loss, damn her. But she insists on seeing you."

Erwin snorted in the corner.

"Go, Levi," he said. "Come back later. We've still much to discuss."

Levi saluted and rolled his eyes slightly, leaving the medic and commander alone in the office. He stalked down the corridor; ready for whatever confrontation Ackerman was ready to present.


	7. Thy Mighty Harmonies

Author's Note: First of all, WOW! I never expected this response to the story. It was just a little curiosity I decided to follow, and it's turning into something much bigger. So thank you all SO much for the support and love and reviews - they keep me motivated and help me develop the characters and the story!

Next, I am trying to update daily - that's hard during finals weeks, but I'm trying for you guys :)

Finally, if anyone knows what poem I take the chapter titles from, then kudos to you. Enjoy this chapter and as always, leave your thoughts!

* * *

Levi shoved open the door, not caring to knock before barging in on the recovering Mikasa. Much to his surprise, she was sitting upright in his bed, reading some book that she had doubtless taken without permission from one of his shelves. She glanced over at him, nodded, and then went back to reading. Levi, shocked at her lack of respect, strode quickly to the beside and snatched the book from her hands.

She glared at him and cold acknowledged his presence.

"Captain," she said, bringing up a fist and holding it to her chest.

Levi's eyes trailed down to the salute. It was then that he noticed she wore only bandaged around her chest and stomach – doubtless her other clothes were ruined. He sighed and turned to a wardrobe. Snatching out a white linen shirt, he threw it at Mikasa and turned his back for several seconds, giving her enough time to shrug into the soft fabric.

A cough brought him back, and he turned to face the girl.

"Ackerman," he said drily. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah!" she responded. "So you do care!"

Levi sat down at the foot of her bed, staring at her through his headache and throbbing eyes. He didn't want to do this now, damn it. But if the girl was provoking him, then he'd certainly let her know what was in store.

"I care because I don't need the newest member of my squad dying before she even sees a damn battle," Levi responded coldly.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She sat up further in the bed, wincing slightly at the sudden movement as it strained her healing injuries. Moving closer to Levi, she stared him in the eyes.

"Newest member of your squad?" she asked.

Levi smirked. At least he was getting some sort of response from the girl – and this time, it wasn't disobedience or sarcasm.

"Yes. Commander Erwin has seen fit to place you under my command." He shrugged. "It was that or dishonorable discharge, girl, so count your lucky stars."

Mikasa huffed loudly and let forth a curse.

"Count my lucky stars?" she repeatedly mockingly. "It appears my stars have all faded, Captain, because there's no luck for me in this damn arrangement. And," she continued – perhaps foolishly, as Levi's eyes had started to glaze over in anger, "I have a name. It is not girl. It is Mikasa Ackerman."

The girl named Mikasa Ackerman barely had time to blink before Levi grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the headboard. She let out a sharp cry, but refused to lower her blazing eyes before the captain. He smirked slightly. She was so proud, this girl. So slow to obey and respect authority. So much like himself, so many years ago when his skill had attracted attention. He looked into her eyes, burning with passion, with fire and with fight.

"Mikasa Ackerman," he said softly, keeping his hands firmly pinned around her wrists, "I will only use your full name again on the day you earn it."

She stopped struggling in his grasp. Slowly, she raised her mouth to his ear, and whispered into it.

"Then give me the chance to earn it."

Levi jerked his head away. Something about the proximity threw him – he felt something strange whenever she was so close. Quickly releasing her hands and standing swiftly from the bed, he smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt and composed himself before facing the girl.

She, too, he noted, was behaving strangely. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. Interesting, he thought, making note of their encounter. But he said nothing about it, only about her future.

"You'll have the chance to earn it – but not as soon as you'd like. You're on probation for one month, Ackerman," he said. Seeing her about to protest, Levi held up a hand. "Be thankful it's not two. Erwin's unhappy with both of us, so don't push your damn luck."

"I thought we'd established that I don't have any luck," she said quietly.

Levi eyed her closely. So much like himself, he thought, so much indeed. He didn't answer her, but only turned toward his desk and began organizing papers and shuffling through files. With his back still turned, he spoke to Mikasa.

"As soon as you're healed, we'll depart for our new base. It's a hard ride, so we won't be leaving until you're completely ready. I don't need you dying on the way."

"What will I be doing for an entire month?" she asked, her voice challenging his authority yet again.

Levi turned around, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Training, Ackerman. Training and learning to obey your captain," he responded.

She didn't say anything, only glared at Levi as he turned from the room with a bundle of papers and files in hand. He had almost left when he turned and looked back at her with a snide grin.

"And Ackerman, I hope you enjoy cleaning. Lots of cleaning."

He heard the heavy book slam against the wooden door as he closed it just in time. This, he thought with a silent smile, was going to be more enjoyable than he thought.


	8. Like Ghosts From An Enchanter Fleeing

**Sorry I'm a horrible person sorry! Just kidding this is free entertainment so I'm producing it as I can. My internet access is highly limited this summer but hey, here's another short chapter - enjoy!**

* * *

"Fucking hell, Ackerman," came the voice from behind her.

Mikasa turned from her horse, a light brown, spirited filly to which she had become rather attached. The horse had been given to her recently, accompanying her appointment to Levi's squad. Every rider in his command cared for their own horse, as the horse and fighter became one unit during ranges outside the walls and during battles. Because she hadn't been permitted to see Armin or Eren lately, she had become close friends with the horse, who would remain nameless in her mind. But now she turned to face the rider who had jumped down at her side. Bringing her hand stiffly to her chest, she saluted the captain.

"Hai, Captain Levi," she said. "What seems to be the issue?"

Levi walked lightly toward her, his eyes calm despite his known hatred of Mikasa. She felt no differently. The entire command and garrison knew of their conflicts by this point. And after two weeks of subordinates and leadership alike walking on eggshells around them, Erwin had finally ordered Levi to depart for their new command post with Mikasa. Neither had been happy about the decision, but Erwin insisted, and now the pair found themselves saddling up for the long journey ahead.

"You damn well know what the issue is, Ackerman," he responded, reaching her horse and laying a hand on its flank. "Where's your fucking saddle?"

Mikasa did not humor him with a reaction. "I prefer to ride bareback," she stated simply. "Makes for a faster trip, don't you agree?"

Levi fumed silently but made no move, attempting to quell the anger that Mikasa was determined to incite. She was good at it, damn her. She knew exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of him – the famed calm of Captain Levi broken by a young recruit. It pained him, and she knew it. But she would not succeed this time.

"I would agree, save that our journey will likely take a week. You planning on carrying any provisions during that time?" He smirked slightly at her. "Or if you're planning on dying from dehydration, be my guest, Ackerman."

She returned his shade in voice and face, refusing to break eye contact or to back down from his stare.

"Erwin would kill you if you let me die."

Levi shrugged.

"What Erwin doesn't know won't hurt him. In case you've forgotten, we're fighting a war. Anything could have killed you. Titan attack, buried grenade – the list goes on. Now get a fucking saddle."

He smiled and turned to walk away when a small hand grabbed firmly at his wrist. While some part of Levi knew it was Mikasa Ackerman longing for a fight, the larger part of him could only think back to the days before it all. Before Levi could think, instinct took over, instinct from years on the streets before his time in the military. Immediately, he turned and grabbed Mikasa's other hand while wrenching his wrist from her grab in an upward movement. Her hands immobilized, Mikasa attempted to strike out against the captain with her feet, but found she was firmly pinned between her bored horse and her fuming commander.

Levi's eyes blazed with some past memory, and Mikasa realized with a startled jolt that he wasn't seeing her – not really. He was seeing some former attacker, some past opponent. She acted quickly.

"Captain Levi," she said firmly. "It's me, Mikasa Ackerman. We're at the military compound."

Levi's gaze remained strong and piercing for several more seconds, then his storm passed and the calm returned to his face. He did not move, but stood staring at Mikasa and pinning her wrists firmly behind her back. Mikasa could hold out no longer.

"Captain," she repeated. "Please release my hands."

Her words seemed to jolt Levi from his trance. He released her wrists as though they burned his palms, but he did not step away. Mikasa spoke again, this time more softly, but still with the firm reliance on her words.

"It's post traumatic – "

"Enough," he hissed, breaking completely out of his memory. He glared at Mikasa as she opened her mouth to speak again, but he cut her off. "You will not speak of this to anyone, understood?"

"Does Erwin know? Does Hange – "

A hand held loosely around her throat cut off her words entirely. Levi's eyes blazed underneath their hooded restraint. The hand tightened slightly as Mikasa brought up her nails to dig into Levi's skin. Even as she did, Levi refused to release his hold, and the two stood as statues in conflict.

"I said enough." The words came out as a deadly whisper. Levi stared at her for several more moments, then wrenched his hand away from her skin and stalked away, leaving Mikasa alone near the stables with a saddleless horse gently nudging her shoulder.


End file.
